Caixa de Bombons
by July Evans
Summary: James Potter havia lhe escrito uma carta, e Lily Evans agora responderia. O que escondera Lily em seu coração? Revelaria ela seus segredos também? Especial dia dos namorados [Continuação de Pacote de Bolachas]


**Disclaimer: **Sim, tudo aqui me pertence! Como eu faço aniversário hoje a J.k Rowling resolveu me dar tudo de presente! xD (14/02/2007)

**Caixa de Bombons**

_Por July Evans_

Realmente, você não devia ter nada para fazer, aliás, eu também não devo ter, uma vez que parei para ler esta singela carta que você escreveu para mim, e o pior, parei também para respondê-la. Mas eu tinha que fazer isso, afinal, nem eu, que às vezes sou muito estressada, como você dizia antigamente, consegui ficar indiferente ao conteúdo que havia nela. Não estava à espera de algo assim e até pode parecer mentira, mas eu admito que fiquei um tanto tocada com esse gesto. Foi algo que foi romântico, sem o ser realmente, porém foi muito sincero. Eu poderia ter feito pouco caso das suas palavras, poderia ter te criticado, como sempre, ou poderia simplesmente ter ignorado esta carta, tê-la jogado fora, tê-la evitado, como eu costumo fazer com todas as suas tentativas de me conquistar, com todas as suas investidas... Com todo o seu esforço. Mas eu não consegui evitar. Pode até parecer idiota o que eu estou dizendo, mas eu sentia necessidade de responder a este gesto, e pode parecer mais idiota ainda, mas eu precisava fazer do mesmo jeito que você fez, da minha maneira, é claro, porém, de uma forma muito parecida: a analogia. Não seria a mesma coisa se eu simplesmente te respondesse por palavras diretas e objetivas.

Mas então, o que eu usaria para fazer essa comparação? Eu, você, o amor? E compararia com o que? Não é novidade nenhuma que eu sou muito diferente de você, que consegue ser espontâneo, descontraído, que se deixa levar pelo momento. Eu preciso pensar em tudo com muita calma e cautela, esquematizando, deixando tudo organizado e isso dificulta muitas vezes as coisas, quase sempre me deixando irritada.

Contudo, eu não demorei muito para descobrir com que eu poderia fazer essa analogia, e nem fugi muito ao caminho que você seguiu. Confesso que, dessa vez, não precisei pensar muito para ter a minha idéia. Aconteceu quando eu estava comendo uns bombons de vários recheios de uma caixa em formato de coração. Perfeito para a situação.

Todos sabem da existência das inúmeras variedades de caixas de bombons, de várias cores, formatos, tamanhos, preços, etc. Bombons simples, com recheios, com formas diferentes, mas isso agora não importa. O que interessa é que essas maravilhas saborosas agradam a grande maioria das garotas. Existem as que comam regularmente, outras de vez em quando, algumas que não vivam sem e outras que nem gostem muito. Porém, para aquelas que realmente gostam, existem algumas dessas variedades de caixas de bombons que agradem mais essas garotas e entre elas está a caixa de bombons em formato de coração, com os bombons também em formato de coração e com variados recheios. Para as verdadeiras apreciadoras de bombons, não há como ficar indiferente a esta caixa. Não que as outras também não sejam boas, mas esta tem maior valor; essa é mais disputada. É esteticamente bonita, lisonjeia a pessoa que a possui e nunca conseguimos nos cansar do sabor de seus bombons, devido a grande variedade de recheios que eles contêm, que podem se repetir ou serem surpresa.

Nem todas as garotas que gostariam já provaram dos bombons desta caixa. Outras, já comeram algum ou até mais bombons e há algumas que chegam a comprar desta caixa para elas, mas comprar uma caixa de bombons em formato de coração, com os bombons também em formato de coração não tem graça. Ganhar sim, é diferente. É aí que está toda a magia da história: saber que se tem uma caixa de bombons em formato de coração, com os bombons também em formato de coração e com variados recheios destinada para você. Mesmo que outras pessoas já tenham provado dos bombons desta caixa, não é assim tão mau, porque essa caixa é apenas de uma pessoa. Porém, essa pessoa pode ter receios de aproveitar os bombons da caixa à fundo, porque às vezes o que é demais pode enjoar e ela pensa no mal-estar que sentirá depois. Mas ela também não pode guardar a caixa simplesmente e deixar passar muito tempo para só depois provar os bombons. Esses, se permanecerem muito tempo guardados, podem derreter.

Enfim, agora eu te explico a onde eu quero chegar com isso tudo. As caixas de bombons são os rapazes e a caixa de bombons em formato de coração, com os bombons também em formato de coração e com variados recheios é você, ou apenas rapazes como você. As garotas que gostam de caixas de bombons são as garotas românticas, ou que gostam de namorar, o que é uma maioria bem relativa. Há algumas garotas que não fazem muita preferência pelo tipo de rapaz e outras que são bem exigentes. Mas digamos que, para ambas as situações, você consiga agradar muitas delas. Pode até se dizer que você seja "o sonho de consumo" de grande parte das garotas da escola. Você é bonito, popular, extrovertido, irreverente. Consegue se previsível e surpreendente ao mesmo tempo. Então, algumas garotas saem contigo por experiência, outras por fascínio. Entretanto, até você, como todos nós, foi destinado a alguém, o que te torna único e ao mesmo tempo comum, como todas as pessoas. E, pelo que parece, você foi destinado a mim. Posso estar sendo convencida ao dizer que sim, mas também posso estar fugindo aos fatos se disser que não. Por um lado, eu não nego que gosto de saber que te tenho só para mim, só que por outro lado, não consigo acreditar que te tenho _somente_para mim, por tudo o que já aconteceu conosco e com você nos últimos anos. Mas mesmo que você já tenha se envolvido com outras garotas, não significa que você não seja meu, significa que eu simplesmente não percebi isso no principio. E agora, por mais que eu não admita, eu sei que você é meu, e se eu digo que não admito isso, não é por ter vergonha ou rejeitar seus sentimentos, mas sim por ter sido pega desprevenida. Não é toda garota que tem James Potter, o _apanhador-popular-e-bonitão_ da Grifinória apaixonado por ela. Muitas delas dariam quase tudo para estarem no meu lugar, mas eu sinto que não consigo me entregar agora, sei que existem muitos riscos. Porém eu não posso te impedir de viver a sua vida. Não é justo contigo, não é justo comigo e não é justo com ninguém. Se eu disser que sim, posso sofrer se por porventura não der tudo certo, e se eu disser que não, posso sofrer por te perder depois. Ainda estou muito confusa. Já disse, não consigo ser como você, não consigo me entregar totalmente e ouvir a voz do meu coração sem pensar nas consequências. Mas eu preciso me decidir. Só espero que até esse dia chegar, as coisas ainda não tenham mudado para você. E até lá, não sei se terei coragem de te mostrar essa carta, que contêm tudo o que eu venho a todo custo tentando esconder de ti: os meus sentimentos. Mas mesmo assim, eu não pude deixar de escrevê-la.

Espero que um dia você me entenda e não sinta raiva de mim.

_Lily Evans_

**FIM**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A (hoje lê-se "Nota da Aniversariante"! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs): Aê pessoal! Pois é, eu sei que eu demorei um pouquinho mas eu voltei com a continuação de "Pacote de Bolachas". Esta fic já está pronta a um certo tempo, mas os meus "afazeres profissionais" (ou seja, escola) não me permitiam encontrar um tempo para vir publicá-la. Não sei se ficou muito boa, não foi um surto como a anterior, mas eu confesso que até que gostei do resultado final desta. O conceito sobre a carta de James foi um conceito que minha mamys Letícia (Lisa Black) uma vez me disse ao ler "Pacote de Bolachas" – créditos à mamys! XD

Bem, essa fic na verdade está sendo postada hoje por um motivo 2em1: hoje é o meu aniversário de 17 aninhos (meu Deus, estou ficando demasiado velha), então _"Parabéns para mim, nesta data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida!!!". _Hoje vou fazer magia em casa! (até já ganhei o chapéu de bruxa mais cedo! xD). Ah, e o segundo motivo é que hoje aqui na Europa é dia dos namorados, portanto, essa é uma forma de homenagear os casais apaixonados por aí à fora, mas também para os solteirões que estão a espera da sua alma gêmea (como eu). E viva o amor!

Quero agradecer as pessoas que deixaram suas importantes e bem recebidas reviews em PB!

**Lulu Star:** Hahaha, comer bolachas/biscoitos é muitooo bom! Verdade, não é preciso muito para correr para o James, mas, se a Lily ainda não tivesse corrido pra ele, depois dessa carta eu acho que ela não resistiria! Hehehe! Muito obrigada pela sua review!! xD

**jehssik: **A Lily é de fato a última bolacha do pacote... do James! xD Sim, ficou meio curtinha, mas que bom que você gostou mesmo assim!

**Deia: **OMG, espetacularmente bem?! Deia, não exageremos... rsrsrs SE um dia eu editar um livro, eu já poderei morrer feliz! xD

**Cissy Belly Black: **Huahauahauha! É, ser mãe de fics realmente me deixa muito feliz, principalmente por receber reviews como a sua! Eu é que te agradeço por ter lido a fic!

**ArthurC.: **Muito obrigada! Aqui está a continuação! xD

**Marmaduke Scarlet: **Não é verdade, menina?! A filosofia do amor não é mais "a metade da laranja", mas sim "a última bolacha do pacote"! Hushuahsuaha!

**Thaty: **É, realmente essa fic vai para o lado comédia do amor! rsrsrsrsrs

**carol mamoru: **Eu, assim que tive essa idéia, também achei super cara do James! O cara é demais mesmo! Acompanhe sim mais fics minhas, vai ser uma honra!

**Narcisa Le Fey: **Que bom que você gostou e obrigada por classificá-la como fofa: D

**Mah: **Obrigada por acha-la fofa! xD

**Tahh Halliwell:** Oh, que pena, mas que bom que você não desistiu de deixar sua review, e que bom que você gostou da fic também! Pode deixar, eu passo em sua fic sim! E claro, última bolacha é sagradaaaa! D

**Lilys Riddle: **Realmente, essa carta foi algo inédito, não é mesmo?! rsrsrsrs Lembre da minha fic sim, vai ser uma honra! E aqui está a resposta da Lily!

**Gabi: **Aii Gabi, que lindo uma review sua! Que booom que você gostou! Aqui está a continuação principalmente para você! Também te adoro demais!

**Lídia Lacerda:** Eu, quando comecei a escrever, também tive medo de ficar sem sentido, mas que bom que não ficou! Já está aqui a continuação!

**Lílian Evans Higurashi: **Nha, que bom que você achou minha fic criativa e, sim, eu também sou uma Perversa (filha da Lisa Black!)! O prazer foi todo meu, priminha! xD

**Ninfadora Aluada -.O: **Aaaaaaaaaaah, que lindo você ter mandado minha fic para os seus favoritos/orgulhosa-mor!/ Obrigada pelos elogios!!

**Paty Felton: **Que isso Paty, sem problemas! Que bom que você leu agora e deixou review! Seus elogios são muitooo importantes pra mim, linda!

**Juliana Montez: **Hahahaha, concordo com você Ju, a Lily seria uma traquinas! xD Eles são mesmo muito lindos!! Amei você ter amado minha fic! Lol! Muito obrigada, xará nº 1!

Essas foram reviews muito lindas, mais uma vez muitíssimo obrigada à todos que comentaram!!!

Espero por mais reviews, hein?! XD

E, como não podia deixar de ser, dedicatória especial à "P.Q.E.S.D.F." (Pessoas Queridas que Eu Sempre Dedico Fics. XD): Gabi (em 1º porque ela disse antes de ler que minha fic ficaria boa), Lety, Gábi, Pati, Mari, Dynha, Ju Montez, Babi e Lolly. Adoro vocês!

Beijinhos pessoas!

July Evans


End file.
